The Beginning Of The End AKA The Fall Of The Troll
by Onataria
Summary: AKA Don't F*ck With Us. One day, everything changed. Glee Cast based. Merges into other fandoms. One shot. A Hidden shout out to a certain someone.


**The Beginning Of The End **

**AKA The Fall of The Troll**

**AKA Don't Mess With Us**

They never saw it coming. It happened during one of the normal days in the Fox lot, where yet again, the typical types of scenes were being filmed where certain individuals were overly put in the spotlight while others were stuck in the Shadows. The ones lucky enough to be watching were already bored but put on a happy face as to not upset the director.

It was just after the yellow hat wearing man decided to cut a scene involving Quinn and Rachel that the first noise was noticed. Everyone paused from doing what they were doing. The screens paused, eyes were staring around confused as to what the problem was.

In the distance, screams that were sounding far away were getting louder and louder. The sounds of marching in unison echoed in the staging area. The walkie talkies in the area were distorted with sounds of "We were wrong. What the hell did we think we doing with this show? Damn Murphy! I told you he'd be the death of us all!"

The walkies suddenly cut off as if the person on the end was no longer around. The lights in the area suddenly went out, causing a few screams from the girls and Chris. Taking charge, Ian and Brad started ushering the cast out of the room for safety. They tried to get Ryan to follow but he stood silently on the spot. One look at his face said it all. "_I've caused this. I must pay the price for toying around with the emotions and souls of the world."_

Leaving him behind, the cast didn't get far before they encountered _them._ All of a sudden, they were engulfed in the crowd. The actors were separated as members were dragged off.

Eventually, they were all gathered in the choir room set. Everything would appear normal except for one thing: the homemade gallows set up in the middle in front of the piano. Lined behind them were the doomed director and his producers. "MOVE!" barked the red headed teenager. Members of the group, armed with oars poked them forwards. Girls wearing shirts inscribed with "_Pirate 4 Life" _or_ "Some Cheerios marry Jewish Divas. Get over it!"_ fastened the nooses around them.

The thing that now confused the cast was that only three nooses had been filled... One remained empty. Three crowns and three tiaras were forwards along with a crystal microphone. Carrying them along were little children: one of whom was in a wheelchair. One by one, the tiaras were given to Lea, Heather and Chris, and the crowns to Diana, Naya and Chord. The crystal microphone was looking like it was about to be given to Darren. He looked smug as he had his hands out ready for it. His face dropped when they walked past him altogether, bowed instead, in front of Jenna.

And then it was suddenly made clear. The strongest of the invaders appeared behind Darren and restrained him. Pushing him forwards, Darren started screaming as he realised his fate: the last noose was for him. He started to beg for mercy, claiming that he never wanted it this way, that it is was just how it was written, that he never meant to hurt anyone's feelings.

He soon fell silent as his neck broke under the blunt force of the hanging. Ian soon followed, then by Brad. When it came to Ryan, the red headed teenager walked forwards. Chants of **"Grace, Grace, Grace!"** were murmured in hushed tones. Ryan stared into her eyes, a look of genuine sorrow. He was truly terrorised all he saw was the cold blooded eyes of someone who had nothing left to live for. That was the last thing he saw before all that was left was his limp body swaying slightly.

These events were soon to be known as "The Rebellion." After the news of this broke out, other fandoms followed suit. Events came to pass such as "Moffat's Passing", the coronation of J. as the Queen of the United Kingdom, and the eventual renaming and splitting of the country formally known as the United States Of America.

Now, Peeta. Do you have any questions?" Katniss Everdeen asked her boyfriend.


End file.
